


When our Lord Won

by Nevermoria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, F/M, Hermione is adopted into a Pureblood Family, Veela Draco, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoria/pseuds/Nevermoria
Summary: She felt no pain as the life left his body, she felt joy at being free. And oh how she was going to enjoy her freedom, even if it reminded her of a child's tale gone wrong. Let the world burn, she got her library in the end.Voldemort has won, but woman are few and far between. A breeding program is set in place on the eve of a new world, how lucky Hermione is that she is inbred.





	When our Lord Won

Screams filled the air as Harry was held at wand point, Hermione knew she should be ashamed but it chilled her more that she had no tears as she saw the green light hit Harry before he fell over than actually seeing her childhood friend die. She was tired, oh so tired, over the past year she had been dragged around the country by two idiots before one disappeared leaving her with the sole idiot and no idea what the fuck they were doing. Dumbledore had left them to die, and she was over it. She didn’t care, let them kill her, let them burn the world. She no longer cared. She barely heard Voldemort’s speech, something about new blood and a misfortunate discovery that there were not enough Pure or Half-blood woman to continue the lines in England. Something about Squibs, and then all the women were asked to come forward. She didn’t fight it, barely felt it as her feet brought her forwards. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Grayback pushing the other girls to their knees, to avoid the werewolf touching her she kneeled with her head hung so no one would think she was causing trouble. She vaguely heard Ron in the distance screaming for her to fight it, but pushed any thoughts away as the wolf got closer. 

To her luck he passed over her seeing she was already on her knees, soon Voldemort began to speak again and this time he had her full attention. “My daughters, one by one I will take a sample of blood from each of you. Anyone who comes from the blood of squibs will be adopted a pureblood family and engaged to a different pureblood family. Mud bloods who show powerful magic will be adopted by a Half-blood family and engaged to a different half-blood family. Anywho wish not to be adopted or engaged, stand and walk towards me.” Hermione chuckled as some stupid girls actually walked forward. Which to her dismay brought his attention to her, “what is so funny may I ask?” 

Swallowing her fear, she looked up into his eyes and smiled, “those moronic children think they are better off going against your wishes when any sane witch would know is not the time to play brave, no matter your house. Now is time for begging and asking for forgiveness for having filth run through our veins, not forcing your hand to destroy a necessary we obviously need” It took more than she knew she had to keep their eyes locked while basically saying she was sorry to a mass murder, to her surprise though she noted that she had started to think less of him as evil over the past few months. He was smart, most muggle-borns got themselves killed, turned back to their muggles family's, or their magic died by the time they were done at Hogwarts. There were some that were the exception, herself, but so many were flukes and didn't deserve magic. She only hoped her magic was strong enough for him not to kill her or at least kill her quickly, “Sir, while on the subject, I am dreadfully sorry for ever causing you harm. I was misled by whores of Babylon, but I have seen the light for some time now but had no chance to act. I accept my death knowing I had the chance to tell you this” and with that she gave him a watery smile till he smirked and walked back to the girls standing near the front. 

Joy bubbled up as she saw him raise his wand at the group, his echoing voice touching each of their souls. “Miss Granger is so right, you all forced my hand” A mass of green light touch each of them till all of their lifeless bodies fell, he turned on his heel and pointed the wand at her. She felt no fear as she waited for it, but after a few seconds of nothing she began to hang her head in thought he for once did not want to see the light leave her eyes. “Stand child” Fear finally hit her, he was going to make a show of her death. “Do not fear me, hold out your arm, you will be the first to be tested” Unsure what she could do without causing her death she forced herself up and walked towards the man who could kill her at any second. She timidly held her arm out and waited for the test she knew would say Mud. His wand dragging against her skin barely hurting but a bubble of fear did resurface as she saw Draco Malfoy in his Death Eater ropes walk up with a cauldron filled with a bubbling black potion. She saw him bring it under her flowing blood till it turned a dark copper color and blue writing began to appear above it. 

Several grey names appeared but after a few seconds the older ones turned blue, the Granger line connected to a line called Dagwarth and Hermione burst out laughing wanting to hug Slughorn. Soon the lines reconnected and she felt sick, inbreeding, her family was inbred, but parents before the reconnection held the name Dagwarth-Granger, specifically Henry and Rosanna, two of the greatest portioner's to ever live, somehow the inbreeding seemed worth it. 

 

She was brought out of her stupor by Voldemort throwing his head back cackling, “How did I know, oh you are precious. Lucius, Augustus, please come here” Hermione saw the blonde head of Lucius Malfoy and the brunette head of Augustus, she guessed Nott from the resemblance to Theodore. “Augustus, your wife, she always wanted a daughter correct?” 

He nodded giving his Lord a feeble smile, it was no secret that his wife had many miscarriages while trying to gain a daughter. Sure, they had two amazing sons, but they both wanted a princess to love. And while this way wasn’t quite what they expected it still gave him hope. Turning his attention to his new daughter he forced a brighter smile of pride, walking to her and healing her still bleeding arm. “Hermione was the daughter of Helen of Troy, but Jean, doesn’t fit. How about Cerridwen, the goddess of knowledge, Hermione Cerridwen Nott. For now, anyway” 

A soft chuckle brought them back as Voldemort smiled at them, “Lucius, your son has fancied miss Nott for some time. Have him fetch her something accepting of a pure bride. Oh, and send Bellatrix up here” With a smirk and a nod Lucius rushed away, soon replaced by a worry struck Bellatrix. Without command she walked to Hermione and waved her wand over her Mud blood scar before kneeling before Voldemort. “Well done Bella you are so close to trained, I only hope the other Pureblood wives are as well behaved. Make sure Cassiopeia is ready by midnight we have a long night ahead of us. Find the younger recruits and get every woman tested, any who qualify will need to be tagged so we can sort them later. Convert my manor into a temporary home for them. Also find me Snape, I must reward him with his beloved Lily” 

 

Once she had been changed into a simple cotton dress Hermione found herself helping other young girls get sorted, to her pride none were killed, the weak muggle-borns were bound and allowed to go back to their muggle families. Which most of them preferred. She was pleased by a notion she had thought for a while, squid born children were the only powerful Muggle borns. After all the girls were sorted it was well into the night, she ended up in the library reading a book on her new family. After half a dozen chapters she dozed off to be woken up several hours later by a blonde beauty who laughed at how he found her. “How am I not shocked to find you with your nose in a book” 

She attempted to chuck it at him but couldn’t get herself to harm a book she now found invaluable. “Dragon why must you mock me, I’ve had a trying day and unless you have a fat shiny emerald I am not amused” Yawning she stretched taking up the rest of the sofa coyly smiling at Draco as he tried to find his words. “I’m done being weak, I’ve hid behind two abusive bastards for far too long. I am going to enjoy being a society wife, does your mother still throw massive balls for every occasion? I’ll need a teacher but I’d love to step up as soon as she thinks I’m ready, oh and I’m thinking a fall wedding, what do you think my Dragon?” 

It hit him, his father was right, he had his pretty little Gryffindor princess. “That sounds lovely dear, but right now were expected at a different wedding. Our lord finally won, he can finally wed his bride, my cousin Cassiopeia has had her heart set on marrying Tom since she was a child. She asked you attend, since you will be family soon. So this fall or next? I’d like that, you’d look great in a cream and auburn dress, all dolled up in Malfoy jewels” Chuckling he helped her up as they made towards the floo, stepping them both inside the fireplace he threw the powder to their feet. “Salazar Manor!” 

 

Bright lights blinded Hermione as they walked into a massive ballroom, small groups chatted as she got used to everything. Draco kept a stiff hand on her arm as he guided her around the room till the lights dimmed and their lord glided in. Draco’s grip loosened as he saw her smile, the idea of her running wasn’t leaving easy. He had waited for so long hoping when the war was over he could beg for her life, he had mentally prepared himself for years of her hating him and refusing to be civil. He never expected love, still he didn’t expect it, this was all her means to an end. But that smile, it gave him hope, she showed true pride at seeing Lord Voldemort. Maybe she would make a good Death Eaters wife, with that thought he rubbed his finger over the ring in his pocket. It wasn’t the emerald she had asked for but he thought Onyx would look better with her coloring and his mother had agreed. But of course, he would give her as many emeralds as she wanted if it made her happy. Bringing himself back he saw her beaming with joy as his cousin walked into the room, “Dragon, how old is she?” 

He chuckled at her nickname for him, yes love was doable. “About a year younger than me, she is my father’s brother’s daughter. Uncle Nazareth is fathers twin, wonderful loop whole in our family curse. Grandmother thinks the curse is lifting actually, she hopes we can have the first female Malfoy to be born into the line since Merlin. She’s adopted to start with, her mother was in an abusive marriage before my uncle saved her and her unborn child. When Cassiopeia was born they did a blood adoption and made her the first Malfoy to be female in three hundred years. We used to do adoptions from time to time when one of our people would find an orphaned child or die leaving children behind. Naz has been a massive supporter for our cause, in France he is starting to rise ranks for us. When Cass was four she met our lord, climbed into his lap and demanded him to promise to marry her. At the time he laughed at the idea, but she found a cure for his curse. He was born from a love potion and it caused quite a lot of mental illness and depression, hence all of the mass murder in the first war. She found a way to fix it, more murder was needed but he is much saner now. His vision much clearer, after she fixed him she went on a worldwide study of mental illness. Two years later she came back to a massive party in her honor where our lord had to beg for her hand, apparently after years of him treating her like a child she decided being the next Dark Lady wasn’t as appealing. She accepted but refused to marry him unless he won, she wouldn’t bring children into a world of war. She finally got her wish; do you wish for anything?” 

She let out a shaky laugh before grabbing his hand doing her best to smile, “I want Ronald Weasley’s heart on a platter, I want Molly Weasley sent to a work camp. I want, I wish, for children, several if do able. I want to be spoiled and have a library with never ending books on every subject. I want a marriage like my birth parents, I want to see a world where there are more wedding and less deaths” sighing she held his hand tighter as the wedding started. 

She knew she had just stirred his mind and later she was in for an ear full. She was liking this new side of Draco, no rude comments, no crude comments either. He was treating her like a princess, he was being an overprotective prince but given their past that was a given. She knew she had a chance for payback but all she could think of was her freedom. Sure she was going to a wife, and a daughter to a highly loyal family of one of the darkest wizards. But she was free of the two people who abused her for most of her life. Harry and Ron had saved her from a troll in her first year and she felt like she owned them. Each year they would drag her into more horrible things and each year she would try to find a way away from them. But between the guilt trips, the bullying and the fact she was alone and outnumbered in a world which had proved she was dirt. That she was worse than dirt, so she ducked her head and took the hits. Which there were actually hits, and kicks, attempts of harm. By her third year she bought a talisman to ward her woman hood against attacks. Her first dabbling in dark magic, she killed seven black cats to inpower the talisman and make it unbreakable. She knew her world was in an impending war, she had read enough books on wars to know that woman were the ones who had it the hardest and she would die before someone hurt her. She wondered who Draco would kill once he saw her memories. 

Returning her attention back to the wedding she nudged Draco once the couples began dancing, “Are we allowed to dance?” He chuckled as he played with the ring, “No, not till your adoption and I ask your father for your hand. But that all will happen tomorrow I do believe, now it's almost two am. Do you want to go meet your new parents? Knowing the Nott’s their all still awake and happily sipping brandy waiting for us” She smiled as he helped her stand before they headed back towards the floo. She found it funny how hard it was for him to be so proper when by the light touches on her thighs and lower back while they sat it was obvious he had dreamed of this moment for a long time. Giggling to herself as they walked into the entrance way of the Nott Manor, she was amazed by the contrasting black marble floors and the polished white stone walls. She hoped Malfoy manor was this grand, or she might just have to reject Draco’s ring. 

Within seconds of them entering Hermione was surrounded by two bodies, after much breathless hugs they stepped back and she had to laugh. Theo looked like the cat who ate the canary, the other boy who she guessed was their little brother looked like he might be ill from nerves. A cough cleared them both away as Augustus walked up kissing her cheek before guiding her to a large dining room where a beauty woman in light green robes sat with a watery smile, “My Hermione, oh it is good to see you, Guss did you no justice when he said you were stunning. I hope you don’t change much after the adoption you're already so perfect I’d feel dreadful for tampering with any of it” 

Hermione smiled as she sat next to her new mother, leaning to place a kiss on her cheek as the woman look over her features. “When will the adoption happen? I’m quite excited to start my new life, what will my duties be?” Both of her parents chuckled, Theo had warned them of her thirst for knowledge. Constance snapped her fingers summing an elf, once it appeared and bowed she smiled upon it, “Lila, please go get the adoption spell prep. Oh and have Haldir make a temporary room made up for my baby and her soon to be husband. Don’t worry about the beds Our lord wants her pregnant, fast” Hermione tried to blush but the idea that their Lord had already given her a purpose made her more filled with joy than anything. Once the elf returned with some bowels and a large leather-bound book, Constance began flipping before she found the right page and cleared her throat to get everyone’s attention. “Hermione you stay put, Theo, to the left of her. Solo, to the right, Oh! Draco you need to leave the room for this we don’t want the magic confused, and Guss you go behind her. Both hands firmly on her shoulders, now I will say the spell once in english so we all understand what we are doing then on my que Theo and Solo need to start chatting it in latin. Arms out okay sweetheart?” Hermione nodded as she placed her arms on the table, barely flinching as her mother's wand slashed her skin. Constance waved her wand and the blood pooled together before it split into two bubbles spilling into bowels. “Repeat after me, Blood to blood, kin to kin, we expel the old and take in the new. Our family whole once more, please allow this gift to us” 

 

‘Blood to blood, kin to kin, we expel the old and take in the new. Our family whole once more, please allow this gift to us’ 

 

Constance smiled at how well her family was doing before pouring Lilac and rose oil into the bowels, “Now in latin, Et sanguis sanguinem, cognatus occisi patiatur, ut in hoc geniti forent pelli vetus et nova. Totius familiae semel hanc sinit ut libet” 

 

‘Et sanguis sanguinem, cognatus occisi patiatur, ut in hoc geniti forent pelli vetus et nova. Totius familiae semel hanc sinit ut libet’ 

 

She added in ancestor ashes then slit her own arm pouring some blood into each before handing the blade to her husband who did the same. “Now this is just for me and your father, 1, 2, 3” 

“Optimum ducere expellere luto filiam sinus nostros” 

 

Constance poured the two bowls together, lighting it on fire with a tap of her wand. A red light engulfed the room before shrinking back down to just Hermione's chest where it disappeared into her. Within moments her hair became a darker brown while her eyes got a amber hue. To her delight her skin became milky white to match her family's, who were now all surrounding her with hugs and laughter. Hearing the noise Draco walked back in, gasping as he saw the new Hermione. Amused that her already perfect beauty had gone to new levels. Once her family stopped drowning her in love Augustus sent them off to bed, but not before Draco showed him a quarter sized onyx ring and asked for Hermione's hand. Augustus laughed nodding, “I’d be proud to have you take care of my new princess, now our Lord expects a child soon, off to bed” He smirk as Draco blushed and Hermione smiled with glee pulling him towards their room. 

 

Joy filled Hermione as she dragged Draco down the hall, she could feel the warmth of his blush from his hands and it made her all the giddier. She would bear the next Malfoy heir; her mother always did say she had childbearing hips. Her hands began to undo buttons as soon as she heard the door close, dismay boiled up as she felt Draco wrap his hand around her wrist keeping her from undoing any more. “No darling, even if we are not yet married I demand to take my time with my bride” She purred as he kissed from her wrists up the inside of her arm, her mind became fuzzy as she felt herself dampening as he started nipping on her shoulders. 

Draco smirked at her wiggling in anticipation, he had waited for this day since she had hit him in third year. He continued to nibble over her shoulders and up her neck, till she jumped when he nipped below her ear. Chuckling to himself he sucked on the spot till she let out a whimper, kissing her earlobe he whispered, “I have a serious question for you, but I will love you either way. Is my bride pure?” 

She stiffened and pulled away from his grip as she debated what to say, not letting her Gryffindor courage die she pulled her dress back together sitting on the edge of their bed. Sighing she found her words, patting the bed next to her, “Muggle born girls in Gryffindor are abused, we have no family to teach us. To protect us, so we bind together. Almost all other girls find nice boys and marry fast, by third year almost all girls are engaged. But I was only allowed to marry Ron, his mother made that very clear. So, I found some very dark reading material from Borgin and Burkes and made a way to protect myself. Yes, I’m a virgin, but not from lack of trying. You remember all of those older boys who were set to the healers wing around the start of our third year?” Draco nodded trying to stay silent and not rush off to the Dark Lords dungeon to gut Ronald Weasley. Hermione sighed as she willed herself to continue, “I killed a bunch of black cats and made a power talisman to protect my innocence, no one can take it off. Imperious is useless, they tried, and that kept them away till I learned how to curse. Wandless is my favorite, horrible hexes which are on the verge of deathly” She chuckled to herself remembering a time on their camping trip, “Ron and Harry both tried when we were on the run, some say Ron got his arm fuckered up by splinching. But it was me, I almost killed him for making a crack about my baby sister if I wouldn’t take it off...Of course that was before I knew she was already dead” 

Draco stiffened as he realized no one had asked about her parents, her sister was dead, he didn’t even know she had one. “Mia, you had a sister?” She nodded leaning into his chest, “Myranda was 3 this past December, just starting to show magic. Mum was so proud when she noticed, Dumbledore made an unbreakable vow to keep her safe if I helped Harry win. From the moment she was born she was held over my head, Molly tried to use her into making me remove my protection because she wanted grandkids already” Rolling her eyes she cuddled up as Draco scooted back against the headboard, “After we ended up at your manor we went to shell cottage and Fleur told me. They were kept out of the loop so they had no idea that I was being told she was alive. I went on a rampage, but it was already done...My parents' house was hit by ‘Death Eaters’ bunch of bull shit, I checked, no dark magic was used. No dark mark either, just a magical fire, they let them burn to death...I started searching for a way out, thank god that dick was horrible at magic” She let out a bitter laugh at the memory, he was dead and she was about to be married to a prince. 

Deciding that their children could wait one more night he kissed her forehead before tapping her chest with his wand magically changing her into a silk nightgown. “We can keep our purity one more night, you have not eaten or slept properly for months and I refuse to endanger your life with a child. Let's sleep, and we can keep talking tomorrow. No secrets between us. Are you comfortable with me sleeping next to you? I can make a cott if not, you need sleep my queen” Hermione tried to force her breathing as tears erupted from her, “Thank you Draco, I’d love to sleep next to you. Thank you so much Dragon” He smiled as he wiped the tears away and pulled her under the covers, his princess might be damaged but he finally had his Gryffindor princess and Love was so much more than doable. 

 

Hermione snuggled into her pillow as warm sunlight washed threw the black linen curtains, she opened her eyes noticing Draco was still fast asleep. She took the opportunity to look around their temporary room, it reminded her of when she was young. The walls were a light cream with silver details and the furniture were shades of blue. It was mature, but warm in a way without it being overdone with reds. She wondered if he would want them to live at Malfoy manor, and if she would be allowed to decorate their wing. Her mind went back to what he had said the night before about her wedding dress. 

Now she that thought of it, she had stepped down a rabbit hole and she felt like Alice. She was now a Nott, she couldn’t ever undo that, and soon she would be a Malfoy. Was that something she could handle, his aunt tortured her, she undone the damage but still. Could she look Bellatrix in the eyes at holidays without being brought back to that night. His father had sneered at her and tried to kill her several times, then again if it wasn’t for boy wonder and the weasel king Draco’s father wouldn’t have ever looked her way. She knew nothing of his mother other than she was breathtaking beautiful and was heartbroken when Hermione was abused in her home. ‘She only a child Bella, please at least take it out on one of the boys instead’ the pleading of Narcissa Malfoy had rang in her head for weeks after. When Hermione really thought about it, the whole Mud blood scar wasn’t because of Bellatrix’s. She had a right to be irate, she had thought they had stolen from her. And Hermione honestly didn’t know if the boys were lying about where they found it. It was their fault, not hers, not Bellatrix’s. She could be a Malfoy, happily, so far Draco had taken great care of her. She only hoped it kept up. 

Dragging her thoughts back to the present she left light kisses over Draco’s broad chest, as much as she loved this moment her stomach was demanding much needed food. “Dragon, wake up my king, I’m peckish. You want me healthy to bear your children, don’t you?” He chuckled deep in his chest as he pulled her closer not wanting to let her go quite yet, “Anything for you my Lioness but you are not leaving my sight till the meeting, will breakfast in bed be alright?” She nodded into his neck as she kept peppering kissing. Delicious thought filled his head as her kisses went lower onto his chest, “Mipsy, bring your mistress a full English breakfast” He knew children needed to wait but a taste wouldn’t kill them, he slid his hands under her ribs and moved her onto his lap. 

She gave a high-pitched squeal and giggle as she adjusted her thighs around his hips. “Dragon I thought you wanted to wait till I was better” He grinned slyly as he ran his hand under nightgown feeling the warmth of her thighs as he moved his hands further along. Hermione started to purr as he worked circles into her soft flesh unsure what was happening she swallowed her pride and nerves and let him touch her as he pleased, knowing her dragon wouldn’t hurt her. Draco was shocked when he ran his hands over her hips and found no underwear, his lion had slept nude. Mentally hitting himself for not touching her sooner he dug his fingers into her hips rocking her on his growing erection. “Yes, kitten I am waiting, but that doesn’t mean I won’t touch you. I want to release some of your stress, is that okay?” He smiled as she blushed and sleepily nodded as he felt her dampen his bottoms. “Lay on your back kitten” he adored the way she listened so well, without a second word she laid down and kept her knees open. Chuckling he sat himself between her knees and moved her gown higher, tracing small patterns on her thighs till he reached her glistening womanhood. 

Joy filled him as she tapped just above her uterus with her wand, an outline of a snake appeared and slowly worked its way out of her skin. Understanding what she had just done brought him to a wave of love that racked his heart and his cock, “Thank you kitten” He leaned down and kissed the inside of her knee, bit by bit he kissed his way forward stopping to hear each whimper. Her whole body shivered as he blew air over her dripping cunt, meticulously brushing his tongue just along her swollen lips till Hermione grabbed onto his blonde locks and pressed his face in. The action made him laugh sending vibrations threw her, within a moment his face was covered in stinky sweet cum. “Oh kitten, you are impatient, but that does not stop my plans. Relax, you are going to cum many more times before I let you up” 

Feeling less scared of hurting her he plunged a finger inside of her pausing as she let out a howling moan, pushing her furter he hooked his finger upward. Pride swelled as she rocked herself against him, giving into her demands he worked his finger inside her till her breathing became ragged. “That’s it Kitten, cum for me” Slipping a second finger in he kept his motions going till she was dripping down his arm, “Good girl, are you comfortable?” Unable to find her voice she nodded her head trying to look anywhere but at him, he couldn’t help but laugh. “No, use your words, I refused to make you cum again till I hear you say you want me to keep going” 

Hermione grabbed a pillow hiding her face trying to force her words out, “Yes Dragon I want you to keep going. I am comfortable, just please, keep touching me I’m burning alive here I need more of you” Squealing as her pillow was pulled away to be replaced with Draco’s lips, she adjusted after a moment wrapping her hands in his hair. Signing into their kiss as she felt him start moving again, between the two fingers inside her rubbing circles into her pounding g spot and the third finger pressed against her clit she could barely control her breathing. Or moaning, she knew it was mid-morning now and her new parents were sure to walk by to see how the couple was doing. She knew she should be embarrassed but knowing this was what was expected of her made it easier to swallow. It became much easier as her next orgasm hit her, to her surprise he was able to slide his fingers deeper till she felt a fullness she didn’t know possible. Unable to stop herself she bit into his shoulder as her body was racked by the blissful sensation of cumming. To her amazement he groaned and pressed her teeth in further, “Good kitten, let go, let it all go” 

After she recovered and removed her teeth she peppered kisses around the bite mark trying not to giggle when Draco pressed into her, muttering how perfect she was over and over again. “Kitten, I promise not to get you pregnant yet, but I want to feel you, please kitten, can I?” Hermione nuzzled into his neck nodding before nipping his shoulder again. To her glee she soon felt the wet tip of his cock trace her entrance, he adjusted her so her hips were closer as he brushed his fingers over her cheek. “Ready?” Hermione fought back her blush, “Yes Dragon” all control over her blushing disintegrated as her walls were expanded, she expected it to hurt but all she felt was...full, complete, like a puzzle piece fell into place. To her shock he didn’t move at first, just stared into her eyes searching for something. “Dragon, I am not made of china, now make me cum again” 

Draco smirked as he braced himself and slowly pulled out, milking a moan from his blushing bride. Leaving the tip barely inside he waited till she began whimpering before he pushed back in till the he hit what he could only guess was her cervix. Feeling quite proud of himself he began a slow pace enjoying the look of pleased irritation on Hermione's face, she didn’t say a word but he knew she was dying to let the control freak take over. Giving in thrusted his hips harder working every inch he could deeper into Hermione till her moans echoed off the walls. Worry crept up as his orgasm quickly approached, not wanting to let her down he slid his hand between them and drew circles around her throbbing clit. On que her walls collapsed onto him as she screamed his name, he barely noticed as he spilled his seed and dark spots blurred his vision. He regained his senses all too soon as Hermione poked his face, moving his weight off of her he planted kisses along her hair line. “I love you Kitten” 

 

Hermione felt quite content as she finished her last bite of eggs, a little guilty that she had eaten the whole breakfast by herself but nothing she did was waking up Draco. Poor boy tuckered himself out and promptly passed out, at first she found it cute but now it was starting to worry her. Slipping out of bed she tried to find her dress from the night before but it seemed as if Draco had made it completely disappear. Before she could come up with a better plan she heard a small pop of an elf. “Master Draco is most tired” Hermione turned to see an elf with oversized ears poking Draco’s cheek, “Mistress Hermione is awake! Mipsy brought Mistress a new dress, Master and Mistress are in the parlor with Master Theodore and Master Solomon. They are waiting for Mistress Hermione, once Mipsy dresses Mistress Hermione Mipsy will show Mistress Hermione the way. Before Mipsy changes Mistress Hermione though Mipsy will remove the unwanted sperm from Mistress Hermione, Mistress Hermione is not healthy enough for heirs yet” Hermione started to argue with the elf when she heard a snap and then sucking sensation, “Elf Magic Mistress Hermione, we do things quicker than Magical people. Now Mistress Hermione needs to stay still while Mipsy dresses her” Understanding defeat Hermione held perfectly still while the elf dressed her in silken undergarments, the coolness was a much-needed relief to her aching womanhood. 

To her delight the elf held out a dragon bone corset in a shade of prewet that made her heart sore. Over the silk was a linen dress that came to her knees, she believed it was called a petticoat. Reminding herself to ask her mother and Narcissa about the proper terms she let the elf add on a skirt, laden with moving details of snakes and dragons crawling between them. Lastly the elf handed her an auburn dress with silver details, it swirled around her stomach in an unsubtle way of claiming. For all she had been through she couldn’t find it in herself to care. Instead she happily pulled the dress on before kneeling to let the elf tighten everything to perfection. With a twirl the elf deemed her presentable and began the tour of the home. 

Hermione was in awe of the ancient paintings that lined the walls, some dating back to Rome. Every Nott in them bowed to her with pride as they passed by, she could have even sworn one or two had even looked quite like her. Much too soon for her liking they came upon a large parlor with ceiling high windows castigating the room in light. “Oh, Hermione dear, how did you sleep? The elves have plenty of sleeping aids if needed and our Lord said he’d personally removed any unsavory memories if it would help you move forward” Theo sighed at his mother's eagerness, having some experience with Hermione he stood and offered her a hand being seated. Once she was placed between himself and their younger brother Solomon he began his rehearsed speak. “Sister, when at a table with gentlemen it is custom to let them serve you. If not Draco then myself, Sol or Father, if for any reasons you are around gentlemen without us then it is the male closest in relation to us who serves you even if he is not sitting closest” 

Hermione raised a delicate hand to her mouth to give a polite nod and giggle, she caught Solomon’s eyes as he realized what was about to happen. “When in public you will always be escorted by a male relative, always stand to the left so they can easily defend you. You will always let them defend you and will never pull your wand out while in public. During social exchanges you do not speak unless spoken to, and when you do speak you must agree with whatever is being disgusted. Women are not to have opinions outside the walls of their home. Your home will be here till your wedding to Draco, in which you will move to Malfoy manor but come here each Sunday for tea with mother” Solomon could barely hold in his laugh at the masked look of disgust being sent Theo’s way, their parents had noticed as well and Constance held Augustus back from stopping Theo. “Furthermore, you will learn the family line by heart and in time the other pureblood lines as well. Etiquette classes will start tomorrow along with dance and music. By your wedding you will be able to recite Shakespeare, in which you will give a kind loving speach of how you have always loved Draco. You will smile for the photos and give a full spread to the paper who no doubtable will try their best to smear you” 

Unable to hold it back any longer Hermione stood, holding her hand up to pause her darling brother. “Theodore Dolphine Nott, I was a Mud blood not a commoner.” She cleared her throat before fixing her posture and placing her hand on the hollow of her stomach, “Hell is empty and all the devils are here.” Solomon raised an eyebrow between giggles, Hermione too laughed as she saw the color in Theo’s cheeks. “Or how about, Love all, trust a few, do wrong to none. These violent delights have violent ends… Or, By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes. Open, locks, whoever knocks! My favorite from Shakespeare, which I’m named after, be not afraid of greatness: some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them.” A soft clapping brought her out of her literature rage, in the corner. of the room stood a smiling Draco. 

“Theo, you can put a sheep pelt on a wolf but it is still a wolf, I love Hermione as she is. All the bossy opinionated feistiness of her which will probably kill a reporter at our wedding and insist on at least one Mastery if not several. And I will be perfectly fine with that and will get her any book her heart wants, because I know she was trained by Auror’s and could disarm our Lord with one on one combat” He walked towards her and kissed her temple as Solomon slid down one chair happily. Hermione smiled as he poured her a glass of juice, Theo still standing and stuttering, unable to process what he was seeing. “Draco! How could you be okay with any of that! I would be so ashamed if Daphne got a mastery” 

Draco smirked as he fed his love a bite of porridge, adoring the way her mouth moved to bite his spoon. “Then your children will grow to hate you because their mother will be bored and screwing someone who lets her speak of her desire. Augustus I’d reeducate this boy, otherwise you’ll have to get an heir out of Solomon instead” Constance lost herself in laughter as Solomon turned pinker and silently ate his toast, a thought hit Hermione. “Draco dear, would I be allowed to attend my last year at Hogwarts?” He smiled at her as he held another spoon full to her copper lips, “Yes love, last year was a mess, our Lord will ask all of us to come back. Shall I ask for you to be head girl? You deserve it with your grades, top of her class, even potions, with Snape giving Slytherins extra points” Augustus sent her a prideful smile before he stiffened his expression and turned his attention to Theodore. 

“Stop that nonsense son or I’ll let Daphne marry Marcus Flint, Hermione is the eldest so you will not disrespect her” Charcoal brown eyes landed on her and she happily tore apart a scone, “September 30th” She sent her dear brother a sickly-sweet smile, “September 19th, so, Little, brother, once I am back to full health I’ll ask you to duel. If you win, I’ll conform to your idea of perfection. If you lose, you let Daphne go to school to be a healer like she wanted since second year” Constance quirked her eyebrow at Hermione, “How on earth do you know that dear?” 

Color filled Hermione’s cheeks as she hid her smile behind a bite of scone, Draco spared her by explaining some. “You adopted a hero, a muggle born who outsmarted our Lord more times than even he will admit. She is the sole reason Harry Potter lived past his first year. Its not shocking if she knows a little tidbit about all purebloods our age” A tick was forming in Theo’s eye as he glared between a blushing Hermione and a smirking Draco. Augustus smiled between laughs, “So tell me, what did we sign up for magically?” Swallowing hard Hermione tried to think back to her first burst of magic, “Well my first documented memory was an infant, when I was hungry my birth mother would feel an uncontrollable pull to me. She let Christmas dinner burn to ash because I wanted attention, I can still do it, make people do things on my whim without the Imperious curse” 

A sly smile crossed Constance’s face as she leaned forward and handed her husband a scone, “There was also some other tiny things, I began walking soon after my six-month birthday and my speech was comparable to a four-year-old by the time I was two. The really...over the top stuff, started once I hit womanhood at the age of nine. A family friend was over with a son my age, he called me a bitch because I wouldn’t kiss him the little pervert. And after he pulled my hair a Fiendfyre of sorts burst from my hands torching the boy's clothes. Soon after we moved to a new town and I got home tutors instead of private schools, I believe my birth parents knew what I was long before Hogwarts” 

Solomon let out a breathy laugh drawing everyone’s attention, after adjusting the color of his cheeks he cleared his throat. “My friend, Lindy Sue Bellingham, her father runs a tutoring business for all magical children. He states his biggest seller are muggle parents who have children to powerful for school. Remember father, he came a while back to see if we could fund a magical school pre-Hogwarts. You loved the idea but the war was just starting so our focus was on pooling resources” Augustus leaned back in his chair as he thought back, “Yes, Bellingham, we hold a contract with them for miss Lindy Sue. The girl you pined over so badly as a child, quite well-off unconfirmed Purebloods correct?” 

Hermione quirked her head at Draco who mouthed ‘documentation’, Solomon had turned a scarlet color before nodding and turning back to his mostly eaten breakfast. Draco nudged her arm trying to get the ball rolling once more, “Once I got to Hogwarts I felt an unending need to prove I belonged there, I felt such hatred for all the muggle-borns who barely passed. They didn’t appreciate the honor of being allowed to attend, I would have gone further with my studies but I was pulled in with the wrong people. Harold Potter and Ronald Weasley saved me from a troll after their comments sent me crying to the lady's room, after that I tried to repay them. But to them it was never enough, our First year I worked out the riddles set by the teachers to protect the Sorcerer's stone. Our Second I made Polyjuice potion in the lady's room, I do regret Harry killing the snake though. He did that while I was in a magical coma, where I learned Daphne’s want to be a healer. We are actually quite close friends, same as Pansy, they would visit me during the night while I was recovering. Draco did to...but you never talked to me, just stood in the corner sneering at the stars till dawn.” To this Draco had no words, he softly took her hand and laid a firm kiss to the inside of her wrist. 

Her parents smiled at the couple, patiently waiting to hear more. “Our Third year I mastered the Patronus charm in a month, and fought off a couple dozen dementors. I also saved Sirius Black and Buckbeak, I wish your father hadn’t ordered his death. He was such a nice beast” Draco smirked as he ran his hand over her curls, “Father ordered it released into the wild since Hagrid illegally caught them, for children our age they should have borrowed a hand raised Hippogriff. Dumbledore insisted on killing it instead” Hermione huffed as she noted that for later, “Also during my third year I used a time turner and did double classes all year. I should be able to do every Newt possible at Hogwarts” Draco smiled as he leaned in for a polite kiss, “And how many masteries does my love plan to get?” Her cheeks colored as she saw the smirk of her mother, “Over the span of my life I plan to get every Mastery possible, and then keep studying till I know all I can while still having enough time to raise and spoil our many children and happily help you run the family business or whatever make you happiest” 

A coo from her mother brought them out of their thoughts as she motioned for more, “Let see, I also started dark magic during my Third year and all of my Forth was dedicated to Dark Arts. I perfected my killing curse and my Crucio curse in the forest, close your mouth Draco it's unbecoming, I also came upon my own collection of Dark books and objects. I was trying to increase my powers and keep my birth parents save. After our Lord came back I was trying to find ways to cleanse my blood so he would accept me and grant me sanctuary for my family” A confused look crossed Solomon’s face as he tried to silently ask their father the question, “We will happily protect them Hermione” Even Theo couldn’t look Hermione in the eye as she gave then a watery smile, “My birth parents and younger sister are both dead, killed by the order and blamed on our Lord. I would very much like a grave for their memories in the Nott crypt if it wouldn’t offend anyone. They might have muggles but my magic was not a fluke, my sister was too, and they always did their best to be in our world as honored guests” 

Draco stood, bowing to his future in laws, “I think our Lord would have no issues adding them to the Nott and Malfoy crypts so she can always be close to the people who brought such a kind soul into our lives” Hermione sniffled a laugh as she stood with him, wrapping her hand in his. “Did you know that our Lord actually got in trouble for using magic to protect the muggles who raised him in the Orphanage before he was taken in by your family? Even after he moved into the Manor he would revisit them after each bomb dropping to give stolen or handmade potions so the children would heal faster” He chuckled as Augustus began to lead them out of the Parlor and into the Foyer, “Yes dear I know, as servants to our Lord we learned his history until we could recite it. You will to, as will our children, we always teach our history and make sure nothing is forgotten so nothing needs to be repeated. Because repetition causes unnecessary blood loss, and no magic blood should be shed without absolute need” 

Hermione greatly like this, it warmed a part of her that still needed justice in her life. Happily she let Draco lead her into the fireplace, he smiled sweetly before dropping the floo powder. “Salazar Manor!” After a moment to adjust her eyes she was happy to see they had entered from the garden, Rose bushes lined the path towards a massive gazebo where all the Death Eaters stood. Happily chatting with each other as their wives snickered behind gloved hands. Whatever false universe her brother lived in, the rest of the Pureblood woman did not. Within seconds of them entering the grounds their Lord was gracefully moving towards them. “Hermione, my dearest daughter, it is lovely to see you so happy on the arm of young Draco. Please, enjoy yourself, eat, drink, be merry, today is the first day towards a better life” Hermione allowed herself to blush as she bowed with Draco, moving away she could hear him repeating similar things to her parents and siblings. “Has he always been so calm?” 

Draco chuckled as an elf handed him a glass of brandy, “Actually yes, since he returned there have been moments where you can see the cracks but after Cass fixed him, he has been a wholly good man who just wants a better world to raise us all in. He has taken a liking to you, he only calls Aunt Bella his daughter. Till of course her last outburst” Scanning the crowd Hermione was surprised to see several Gryffindor girls hugging the arms of Death Eaters with smiles plastered on their faces. “Where is Auntie Bella? I wish to have a word with her over the whole sword issue” Draco stiffened as his hand grasped hers, “May I ask what it is you want to say?” She sighed as she stole a drink from his glass, his fear of her leaving was rather endearing. “I want to apologize, it was a tough spot when the boys just showed up with the sword. For all I know they did steal it, it isn’t her fault for acting irrationally. I’d like to move past it, I believe I hold several things in common with her” 

He loosened his grip but kept his hand firmly connected with her as they moved towards the marble steps, “You do, but I don’t know for how long Bellatrix will be around. She isn’t the same, Azkaban broke her. She nearly killed Cassiopeia when our lord asked for her hand, apparently she held a hope that he would kill her husband and take her for himself. But he values the vows of marriage far to much to ever do such a thing, plus he did think of her as a daughter. Her latest outburst was when mother asked to save Theodore Lupin, I believe you know of him. Tiny little tot, mother fell in love when she saw him, his grandmother ran away from us but he is family. And Malfoys hold family close, he will be living with us at the manor” Hermione smiled at the thought, she had met Teddy, but no one could get near him since Lupin was dangerously protective. A sly thought crossed her mind, “What advantages do I gain since he calls me daughter?” 

Draco couldn’t hold back the laugh that bubbled up at his love’s Slytherinness, “Well, more than likely our children will marry his. Making us the parents to the Queen or King of our world, you will hold more say than any Death Eater and will probably be placed in a position of power where you can influence him greatly. Possibly the head of the female side of the Death Eaters, they are rarely given the Dark mark but they still do quite a bit for us” Hermione smiled down at where the Mud blood scar used to set, “I want the Dark Mark” A cool deep chuckle made them both jump, Voldemort strode with his bride on his arm towards them. “Quite right Draco, my children will be betrothed to yours. As you are both highly powerful and I have high hopes to our children. Not quite head but my dearest second in command, I’m sure that will be enough for your yes?” 

A shy smile graced Hermione’s lips as she bowed to Cassiopeia, “Of course my Lord, my Lady” Delicate hands raised her face as she saw the glowing smile of Cassiopeia, “No formality needed between us Hermione, I am proud to have such a powerful witch to help me through the confusing world of ruling. Of course you will receive our mark, and our protection. Please see me before you leave for school, we have much to plan” Hermione happily leaned into her hand nodding, as their rulers walked towards other followers Draco earned himself a jab in the ribs as Hermione heard a low comment come from the back of her mind ‘So cute when she’s ambitious’. “Ow! What was that for!” He rang out from the shock as he rubbed the sore spot, he pulled her closer for a needed hug once the pain subsided. “A few reasons, I can tell you did some form of magic on me because I can hear your voice in my head. Second, you were mocking me!” 

Draco sighed, he hoped to explain all this after the wedding. “Hermione sit with me, I need to be honest about a few things” Fear bubbled up as the worst thoughts filled her mind, “No my Lion I am not going to leave you. There are some things about my family we don’t openly admit. Do you know what a Veela is?” Hermione begrudgingly sat, trying to scoot away in case her red queen was about to behead her. “Yes, their magical beasts who are semi human. Fleur was one, oh god, Fleur, Draco please we have to save them, the older boys of the Weasley clan were just as much prisoners as I was. Please Fleur is pregnant, we can’t let them be killed for their family's actions” Draco sighed as he pulled her closer, “Don’t worry dear, Fleur is my second cousin, no harm will come to the Weasleys who pledge themselves to our lord. Our Lord will give each person a chance to regain pride, but for now I need to explain this” 

He chewed his lip as he tried to think of the correct words, “I fell in love with you when we first met on the train, your scent made me run to the other end of the train just to see your face. When I found out you were muggle born I nearly cried from frustration, I asked, I begged for my parents to look past it. But at the time my father was convinced if I ignored my feeling for you I could pick another. By our third year when you hit me I knew better, the mere contact from your skin sent me into a crazed daze for days. Severus had to restrain me so I wouldn’t claim you in a fit of rage. When I saw you at the Yule Ball I told my parents you would be my bride if I had to duel our Lord myself for him to honor it. They gave in and admitted you’d be a wonderful addition to our family, muggle born and all. When you didn’t come back to school I almost died, literally, I was dying and my only thought was that you were unsafe with those boys” 

Nuzzling his head into her neck he tried to calm his breathing as thoughts of death crossed his mind, “When Bella made me watch what she did to you...I was so heavily sedated I had no heartbeat...that was one of our Lords breaking point for her...she didn’t need to hurt you, she did it because she was ashamed my parents would allow me to mate with a muggle-born” He traced his fingers over where the red letter should be, forcing his breathing out in bursts as he felt her hand wrap into his hair. “He promised me, that you would live to be my bride, I was ready for you to hate me for years. To try to run away, to try to kill me, I would deal with it all to keep you safe in our world...I was so glad when father told me that you impressed him. I still will do everything to make up for the years of hurtful things I said and did but I hope you can love me one day” Her warm breath tickled his ear as she kissed his cheek, “Draco, what is this all about?” Closing his eyes he breathed in her scent, calming the beast, “I’m a Veela Hermione, you will be my mate for the rest of my life. That's why we can hear each other thoughts, our magic is binding” 

To his surprise Hermione didn’t pull away, her breathing became erratic as she pulled him closer leaving a haunting kiss on his neck. “Okay princess, I could contain the beast this morning but it took the last of myself control, this time I will claim you. You're not healthy enough for breeding yet” A pout graced her perfect copper lips making his reasoning blurry, “Let get married this fall, before school, I want to fit into a heirloom dress without the need of magic hiding a bump” He chuckled as he laid kisses to her hairline, “Whatever you want my Queen” 

“Ahem” The grey eyes of Severus Snape starred into Hermione’s soul as she smirked at his disgust, “If you children will please join us I was about to start this meeting” Her inner lioness roared to life as she stood, “I never realized that you had the power to start a meeting, my my, you sure moved up in life in the new world” Draco snickered as he pulled her away, “Sorry uncle, you can take the muggle out of the witch but you can’t take the lion out of the Gryffindor” To his surprise Severus laughed, a small one, but a laugh nonetheless. “No Draco, she is much more Slytherin than anyone will admit. I expect our Dark art lessons will be in full swing this year Hermione? You’ll need to show those who sided with Dumbledore, how a real witch fights. Draco, do be careful, she can kill you. I’ve made sure of it” He bowed his head to Hermione before striding towards several rows of marble benches. “He taught you?!” 

A light blush crept across her face as they took their seat near the front, “He said I reminded him of his first love, Lilly Evans, the line of Potter had a habit of trying to steal pretty muggle-borns away from Purebloods. He helped me survive, the plan was to last long enough through torture that our Lord would see I was worth more than my blood” Draco sighed as he patted her hand fondly, he should have had move faith in her. He too had planned to live threw torture, but he planned to prove he was powerful enough that her blood would not affect their children. His thoughts were dragged away from children when his Mother’s form came into view, she glided over like an angel and to his amusement Hermione was watching quite closely. Without que she bowed her head, “Hello Lady Malfoy, it's an honor to meet you properly” Narcissa Malfoy was never one for judging first but she had to admit this girl would balance out their line quite well. 

She too bowed her head before setting her hands on Hermione face, she turned it side to side before grabbing her arms and doing the same. Once she was sure that none of the damage was showing still she pulled the smaller woman in for a much-needed hug. “Oh Hermione dear, please its Cissa to you. I’m so glad you're alright, Draco has been in ruin since you went on the run. How are you liking Connie and Guss?” Narcissa took the seat to Hermione’s right much to an annoyed Draco who was now elbow to elbow with his bored looking father. “They are wonderful, Father is having some issues working out a bit of a power struggle. Theo and I are so close in age and he deemed himself my keeper till the wedding. Father thinks otherwise but getting it through my brother’s skull is time consuming. I do adore Nott Manor but I wish to be able to see Malfoy Manor properly, perhaps mother and I could stop by for tea. I understand you and mother will be planning the wedding mostly but I would like to be able to help, we hoped for a fall wedding, before school. Draco suggested Auburn shades” 

Narcissa’s face darkened for a second as she relooked Hermione’s left arm, “Of course dear, and, I’m sorry...I can’t stomach what happened that day. The whole wing is being torn down and rebuilt, for you and Draco to have to yourself and the little ones. I hope you can bear the first naturally born female in the past century, it would be so monumentally for us all” Hermione let out a shaky breath as she patted Narcissa’s hand, “It's alright Cissa, I forgive you, I forgive her, we are family now. I’d like to have a daughter, either way I want more than one” 

Hermione watched her mother in law give her the happiest tear stained smile as they settled in for the meeting, their Lord and Lady sat in large marble thrones with a humble Severus standing on the bottom step. A scroll touching the ground in his hand, “Alright, everyone please take a seat. We have a lot to discuss today, firstly, let me welcome Lady Cassiopeia. We humbly and completely give our lives, our souls, our magic, to you” Everyone bowed in respect as she nodded her head, a slight blush lingering on her cheeks. “Now, we still have much to work out. Lucky for myself and the other on the forefront we have our un-muggled muggle born to help us now, if she would be so kind to stand” 

Draco gave his Godfather a wary look as Hermione stood and faced the crowd, “Please note this is the first documented Muggle born turned Pureblood via magical adoption, or at least the first in any of our lifetimes. Her magic and her families will be monitored during the upcoming years, along with her pregnancies and the magic of her children. I have faith that the next Malfoy heirs will be more powerful than any of us can even think of. For this daughter of our Lord has bested not only myself but several Aurors. More on this later, you may be seated flower” She bowed her head trying to hide her smile when Draco quirked his head and mouthed ‘flower?’. “The most important part of this meeting today is to tell all students that they will be required to attend this upcoming school year, myself as headmaster, and help us unite Hogwarts. There will no longer be houses, the deep, dark, bloody history that was skipped over for so long will be taught. There will be classes to improve lesser students' etiquette and we will weed out those with poor magical talents. Those of you who I find promising will be granted Mastery's through Hogwarts, Lord Nott, after the meeting please see me” 

Hermione smiled as she realized they would be building more schools, she hoped a college. “I do require help rebuilding the castle, the battle made it all but unusable and we must have it up and running by September first. Sleeping chambers will be modified, from henceforth any couple over the age of fifteen may wed and will be given their own room away from the general population. Pregnant students are still required to finish their whole schooling, because of this the Floo network will be allowed to each room for trips home. An elf will be given to all those whose family cannot spare one for the child care, and new scholarships will be made in place of the muggle born scholarships. As such, henceforth, Muggle born children will be taken from their parents soon after birth. They will be adopted by a family based on their predicted magical ability and overall potential. Purebloods will be expected to adopt when possible, especially girls. To explain something that was touched on last night, over the years Purebloods have given birth to a surprising number of heirs but not near enough heiresses. We have also had a rise of Squibs, we seek Masters to find out why, on both counts, but till we find out why we plan to supplement our blood lines with powerful adopted Muggle borns, and Half Bloods. Even after our dilemma is solved we will continue this practice once we have strong evidence that it increases the family’s overall power. Any questions before we break for today and decided who will help with what?” 

A dark hair boy no older than Solomon stood while his mother desperately tried to pull him back, “Yes, I do. Why is she alive? My father died so I could kill filth like her!” To everyone’s amazement Voldemort himself stood, “Because magical blood is magical blood, we will find how Muggle borns come to be. But we will never harm them unless they harm us, the population of the Muggle world will need to trimmed but singling out our only escape plan will cut our nose to spite our face. I will not spite myself to make a child of a half blood happy, sit before I remove your soul and let my daughter taste it” The boy did not sit, instead he sent a weak slicing spell towards Voldemort himself, out of instinct Hermione was in front of him within a moment. The spell slicing into her arm as she cast a spell not around herself but her Lord, who happily sat down to watch the battle. Even Draco who was twitching from his inner beast knew this was not something to stop, her wand moved in complex motions as a ball of blue light was building between them. “I am alive because I fought for the right, I am alive because I strive where others hid. I proudly defend our master, our Lord, for he has brought us into a better world. Your ignorance will no longer be hidden by your meager blood, Perpetuus Silentium!” Her wand slashed downwards as the orb collided with the boy's head. 

Blood began to trickle down from his ear and his eyes roll back into his head, fighting the effect his footing faltering his halfhearted attempted at the Cruciatus curse that as about to hit her. A cackle rumbled from deep inside Hermione as she walked closer to the child, “Cruciatus? To me? The only person on record being able to live through Bellatrix Lestrange’s torture without breaking or going insane, oh you are foolish. Tell me, how long have you harbored a want to kill for the sake of killing, the way your hand shakes. You have done all these, but not on people, or at least bigger people. Your mother perhaps? No, I see sorrow behind her eyes, you killed your sibling, your worse than muggles. At least they understand you must protect family! Crucio!” Draco could see the gleam in her eyes all the way from his seat, it aroused him more than he cared to admit to see her like this. Her hair was wild behind her, cascading around her golden eyes that shone in a shade of blood. The boy's body twitched for several minutes before she released the spell and smiled, “Now, what do we say to our Lord?” A glob of spit hit her shoe as she stepped closer to his twitching form, she herself was twitching. A side of effect of dark magic she had come to expect, it fueled her anger as she raised her wand once more. “Insolence! Curcio!” 

Hermione couldn’t hear the clapping of the Death Eaters, the laughing of the lord or the sound of Lucius clapping Draco on the back. No Hermione’s scenes were trained on the screaming form of the boy, she lifted her second curse, expecting more of a fight she was let down when his mother covered his body. His breath was hardly seeable as the rest of him twitched, seeing that she was done Hermione turned back towards her Lord and Lady. She bowed till her head nearly touched her knees, the cheers were almost deafening as Draco’s arms wrapped around her. Wet full-mouthed kisses were laden on her neck as she laughed and snuggled into him, dragging him back towards the front she went to take her seat but was stopped by a rather large snake. 

“I believe an unplanned ceremony is in order after that wonderful show of power, Draco do forgive me but your bride will be mine before she is yours. Step forward my daughter” A feeling she hadn’t felt in years swelled inside her, nerves, reluctantly she walked forward and bowed. “I give you my brand, the Dark Mark, and make you an honorary Death Eater, please kneel my child it makes the pain easier” She happily did as she was told, only sparing a glance to see Draco bite his knuckle a smile plastered on his face. “Malum est malum, Sanguis est sanguis, let this daughter of Salazar be bounded to our cause” A pink hue came from his wand, it danced around her before licking her arm. A searing pain coursed through her but she kept herself upright. She felt her head fall back as a cackle left her on its own whim, she felt the hot tears run down her face but she did not fall. The light faded as the black markings began to form on her skin, she felt her hair crack as runes carved into her arm. Within seconds of the mark forming she felt herself let out a blood curdling scream that was beautifully inlayed with a cackle. 

 

 

 

The feeling of tears woke Hermione from what felt like a never-ending dream, her limbs felt like stone and her lungs like ash as she tried to sit forward. “Oh no you don’t, Mother! She’s awake!” Warm hands pushed her down as her eyes were forced open by cold fingers, “Okay I’ll need four gallons of Riverroot, quality eighty or above. Two pints of Ginny oil and four new bundles of rosewood twigs. Hello miss Nott, my name is Artimus, I’m a healer. You took a bit of a nap after your marking, your body sure can take a licking but you were already weak so this is going to take some time. I actually suggest Mr Malfoy impregnate you soon, Veela children can keep their mothers alive through even the worst curses” She swatted away the healers prodding hands, she knew he meant well and was checking to make sure she was alright but something deep inside her told her to stop him before Draco killed him. 

“Stupid man, you won’t live to see grandchildren if you touch a Veela’s mate” His hands shot away as he sheepishly blushed, “maybe your brother would be better suited to check your wounds then” Solomon was stone faced as he looked at his sister, he couldn’t quite wrap his mind around the scars he had seen. While his mother and father were proud of her they couldn’t bear to see her half dead laying on the bed like a corpse, so it had been his job for past week to watch her. To record her breathing, her moments, her scares...Draco and Theodore couldn’t stop from hitting things long enough to help any, and Solomon understood. They had seen how those scars came to be over her life, standing he leaned over and pressed where the healer had been. Over a long-curved scare that had reopened during her marking, it started just below her right breast and curved along her ribs. Stopping at her left hip bone which was viewable when it opened. 

Lucky now it was quite healed, better than before when the left-over effects were still in her blood. He couldn’t think of any reason the light wouldn’t have given her the medication to finish the healing, it wasn’t dark magic at all. But as he saw the other scares, long white lines that crisscrossed her back and thighs, they hadn’t given her medication because they were the cause for most of her wounds. It stirred a need for blood that Solomon rarely let rise, all week he had to hold back from marching to the cells and gutting all those who hurt his sister. At least once she was healed she would be happy to know that Theo sided with her, Daphne would get a mastery for healing. Squib research mostly and childbearing, just what their lord needed. Between shaky breathes he tried to talk, “There- there all healed, just- just some minor bleed- bleeding from the one on her stomach...Can’t we do more to- to make the scares go away?” A warm hand wrapped around his causing him to look down at his still bruised sister. 

“Thank you, Solomon, I know their hard to see but I am proud of every scar I have because they are the results of me gaining my right to magic” her soft voice made keeping composer difficult as she began to slip back into her slumber. Desperate to make her smile he kissed her forehead and whispered, “No muggle born will ever be treated as you were, Molly Weasley trails are tomorrow. I will save you a seat to watch her be beaten to death my dear sister” A sly smile graced her copper lips before her eyes closed, their mother stood in the doorway dabbing her eyes. “You knew of her before the adoption didn’t you Sol?” He nodded as he walked over and helped his mother sit, “She was the reason I asked father for Sue’s hand so young, I saw the way she and Draco would look at each other when the other wasn’t looking. The way the Slytherin boys would hide the need to defend her when one of her own house treated her like an animal, only for her to stand up on her own. She’s why I pledge myself so young, I know it was an honor for you and Father but for me it was a step to make sure that woman, no matter their blood, are treated better” 

Constance lifted her hand to cradle her youngest’s chin, “You of age to marry, let's have, Sue you said? Let's have Sue over for tea with her mother, a wedding is in order and I have three to plan” She clasped her hand on his before looking at the sleeping form of her daughter, “Have the healer remove the scars, I know she is proud but as her mother it kills me to see those. We might adopt another, or several” Constance laughed happily at the thought, “Maybe another boy too, Theo as head of home and business, you as the head of the schools we will build, and perhaps another to head an orphanage of sorts” He smiled fondly at the thought, “Brilliant as always mother, for now, let focus on this added Nott. The healer said if she was pregnant then the child would help her heal, we might want to call Draco back” She couldn’t help but laugh at the color in her sons' cheeks, “Of course son, but for now tell me more of the Sue girl” 

 

 

Draco leaned over the war table, squinting his eyes as he pictured their next moves, “The school of course is the first thing that needs fixed, then we can focus on the ministry. I suggest a whole overhaul; the departments work but how they are structured and who is in power in each does not work well for overall progress. Once that is set we can build the college and primary, then the pregnancy research and squibs. What do you plan to do about the Muggle Population?” 

Voldemort chuckled into his tea, he always admired how Draco came to the point without dancing around the sugar coating. He would make a good leader, he would make a good advisor, perhaps Minister. “The muggles have something called a nuclear bomb, it kills them in the thousands. When I was raised, the muggle world was going through what they call world war one and two, different countries were pitted against each other. One of these countries made the mistake of bombing the colonies, all it took was one for them step in. The hulks they were at the time, dropped two bombs on the opposing side. And the war ended, almost killed a whole race of people. They still hold their artificial power close, we are going to stage a war. In which British Kingdom will lose, during their reconstruction they will decide to disconnect from the rest of the world. Stating that it needs to focus on its own people only, we then place enchantments to stop any Muggles from leaving. No one will want to come thinking that we are Nuclear, which kills for centuries after the bomb is dropped” 

Draco smirked as he walked around the corner of the table to move the icons to the correct spots, “But what about the population sir? They outnumber us”. To this the form of his hurt loved emerged from the doorway, blood stains showing on her silken nightgown. “Simple, kill them. First the Addicts, then the mentally ill, handicap, and those who refuse us. Pair them off and limit the number of children they are allowed to have, make them depend on us. A medieval system ought to work well, making our Lord, into our Emperor of England” This caused Voldemort to genuinely smile as he offered her his own chair, she blushed glad to accept the rest. 

“You are quite right miss Nott, I suppose that would make you Queen and vice Empress when Cassiopeia and myself are unable to rule” He bowed his head towards her blushing form before pulling out a bottle filled with a purple slushing potion. “This is Aquae-animamea, for the Adytiseffert penetralibus ignem, I was told that Dolohov cursed you during your fifth year. It’s causing your bleeding, please see me about the rest of the scares too Hermione. A Death Eater of mine will not suffer on my watch, for now I am off to see my new bride, Draco, keep brainstorming with your wife I want a report in the morning. Till then love birds” They could hear his soft laughter for several moments before Draco sat next to Hermione. “You should be in bed Lioness” She smirked as she downed the slimy potion, a harsh feeling of ice conversing through her as the wound healed. Raising her gown she saw smooth skin where the gash once laid, “Mother has a point, my skin is much prettier without these” 

Draco let out a sigh as he picked up her feet, moving them to his lap to rub. “What happened to bed rest?” She poked his stomach with her toes as she stretched and grabbed his glass of wine from the table. “Oh rawr, I woke up, was alone, so I came looking for someone. I couldn’t find my wand and none of the elves were coming to my call” Leaning forward he kissed each toe, his inner beast fought to kiss higher as she moved exposing her delicate skin. “The elves have been temporally donated to our Lord, the other girls are still being sorted and adopted. They are all staying in his manor and his own elves were in need. Your wand is being replaced, the old ministry had markers tracking every spell we did and our Lord has decided that his Death Eaters do not need watching” A groan escaped her lips causing Draco to growl as he worked a tender patch of skin, “We will pick new ones in the morning, did the healer give you any news? I was breaking up a fight when you woke earlier” 

Cooly Hermione traced circles on Draco’s trousers where she assumed his cock was resting, “I understand love, he complimented my strength but said it would take a while to heal everything since I was already weak. He actually suggested we not wait, said that a Veela child would healer faster than any magic” Heat flooded her cheeks as she felt a thickness under her toes, a low growl escaped Draco’s lips as he let his head fall back. Exposing his delicious skin, porcelain chocolate skin she ached to taste, foregoing her teasing she tried to raise herself. While healed, the curse still caused her to twitch and fall back. “Let me princess,” One arm wrapped around her bust as the other slid around her knees, he carefully held her bridal as they walked towards their temporary room. Nerves began to build as she heard the door shut, he set her softly on the bed before climbing on himself. She could feel his nerves were high to as they shared a heated kiss, her hands lost themselves in his blond lock as she felt his grip her waist. 

“Love, I need to claim you for you to bear our children, it's a hard process to explain but I need you to trust me through it all okay?” Draco nipped along her shoulder as he spoke, trying to hide the fear from his voice. His beast was pacing circles in his mind, impatient to be let loose on the woman it craved for years. Hermione nodded as she bit into his neck, lifting herself to encourage him along. Trembling hands slid off her panties as they crested her swollen lips, Draco repeated to himself that it would be easy. They had already made love once, he hadn’t hurt her or had anything embarrassing happen. His father had warned him that claiming was unlike any other intercourse a Veela could have, he knew the nerves wouldn’t stop till his beast was tired, pushing forward he slid a finger into her throbbing center. A laugh escaped Hermione's lips instead of a moan as she jumped from the intrusion. 

Seeing the doubt written on Draco’s face she gently pushed him up, he begrudgingly laid beside her in defeat, apologies on the tip of his tongue. He was shocked as instead of cuddling into him, Hermione mounted him, wrapping her legs around his. “Let me Dragon, you just focus on claiming me” A smile fit for Slytherin himself played on her lips as they trailed down his neck, her nimble fingers removed his shirt as he fell into bliss. Hermione let her teeth sink into his newly exposed flesh, earning herself a deep growl that reverberated down to her very core. His pants were soon gone as she parade of nips marched south, she nuzzled her nose along his happy trail till her nose nudge his harden manhood. Labored breath escaped her as she ran her hands along his length, she had yet to see exactly how well-endowed her future husband was. Messaging her fingers into the mass of flesh she let her tongue run along the enlarged tip. 

This earned her another growl as she looked up to see silver eyes trained on her slowly moving hands, testing the limits of his control she took a hand and crest her breast. The tips of fangs began to show from his godlike smirk as she took the head in her mouth, sucking on the tender flesh without removing her eyes from his. She let her hand run south, along the hollow of her stomach to her pinken thighs, settling between her legs as she slipped a finger inside herself. Feeling his chest rumble with a growl she took it as encouragement and slid her fingers in deeper making a delightful sucking sound as she took more of him in her mouth. Letting her tongue explore the many grooves of his cock before tracing her free hand around his swollen balls. Unable to keep her head up she reluctantly looked away, dedicating her full focus to the throbbing member in her throat as she worked more and more down. She felt herself climax as his hand rested on her hand pushing her last few inches till her nose was nestled in a patch of blonde curls. A primal sound rumbled from Draco as he heard the sloshing of her cum drip down her thighs. Pride swelled in her as she raised herself, her tongue dipping into the leaking pre-cum of her love. She tried not to jump at the sight of silver wings which encircled her, keeping her eyes on his she forced his dick back into her mouth. Determined to make him break before her this time she slid down, inch by inch, growl by growl. His hands found their way to her curls as she squeezed her fingers around his humming sack. 

Between gaspsy breath Draco tried to speak, “You’re going to be the death of me witch, fuck Hermione” He pushed her down as the sound of her cunt being milked caught his ears, to his delight she happily allowed him to milk his cock with her warm mouth. Pressing he let the Veela take control as the last inch touch her perfect lips, he wrapped a hand around her throat to feel the tip deep within. Draco smiled as he saw her spare hand now tangled in the soft curls of her woman hood. “That's it Lioness, work that tight little cunt for me. Make it all wet and throbbing for my cock, god I’m proud you can take it all, you look so perfect with it down your throat” A warmth rushed over him as she blushed, the tightness of climax brought him back as he smelled her second orgasm. Noting the need to push her further in the future he reluctantly lifted her mouth away from his throbbing cock, his head red from attention. “Lay down my love, let me do this part princess” Patting the bed next to him he happily hugged her shaking form before slipping between her lush thighs, her juices felt like heaven as he ran his hands up her legs. 

She was so ready it hurt, eagerness won out as she raised her hips towards him earning a chuckle as his hand slipped under her. The warmth of his breath on her skin made her twitch as the slickness of his tip pressed into her. She happily raised herself till he was sliding deep within, a content sigh left them both as his tip hit her cervix. Curiosity won out as she looked down to see another three inches between them, warmth rushed over her as he smiled into her neck before forcing more in. “Don’t worry love, soon it will all fit, for now I enjoy how painfully tight your cunt is” His words made her insides clench as he worked his cock out of her, she sighed at the empty feeling before she was filled once more with a hard trust to the brim. Excitement fueled her nips as the thought of drawn out orgasms filled her mind, with each trust she was brought closer to a feeling of wholeness. Over and over his hardened cock was all but removed from her swollen cunt before it was slammed back in, making her shake with pleasure and pain as she was stretched around him. She felt him smirk against her skin as he milked moan after moan from her deep within her soul, the tightness inside her was unbearable as she dug her nails into his arms. “Draco, more Draco more, I’m almost there” 

Hermione pleaded as she felt his teeth graze her skin, she just needed a few more thrusts. He happily obliged as he worked the last few inches into his love, an echoing moan radiated from her as she came undone around him. His Veela sang as its fangs sunk deep into her flesh, to his delight she clenched around him once more, the fluttering of flesh unstopping as his name came from her lips like a song. Unable to stop his own release he smiled as he felt their magic meld together sending her into a final orgasm, her walls were so tight around him it hurt to jerk his hips back as she milked every last drop of cum from his body. Draco held himself up on shaky arms as they caught their breath, the crackle of magic in the air caused Hermione to laugh causing Draco much pain as he eased out of reluctant walls. “sigillum semen” Draco whispered the spell as he fell lazily next to a purring Hermione, pride swelled in him at the bleeding mark. Snuggling into her he licked over the raised flesh as his saliva healed the open wound, soon it would scare over and the world would know she was his. Her breathing lulled him to sleep as his Veela was graced with a large otter who happily lunged at him till a wrestling close to their love making began.


End file.
